1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to design verification, and, more particularly, to verifying the design of one or more elements in a processor-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may have a plurality of system boards that may, for example, be configured as one or more domains, where a domain, for example, may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
As the number of resources employed within the mid-range server system increases, the challenge of ensuring that the system is designed properly may become increasingly difficult as well. In certain instances, even after thoroughly testing the system under normal or routine operating conditions, some design flaws may nevertheless go undetected. Such undetected design flaws may prove to be costly for businesses, particularly if discovered after the shipping stage or late in development stages.
While references are made herein with respect to a mid-range server system, it should, however, be appreciated that the above-described difficulty of detecting one or more design flaws may also be applicable to other electronic devices.